


Flutters

by Fr1gglefrack1s



Series: a kiss on the lips is easy to miss [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Dry Humping, First story, Frotting, Incest, M/M, ao3 virgn, maybe not, snooty booty, tw:incest, uhhh, wait i need more tags, wait would this be frotting?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fr1gglefrack1s/pseuds/Fr1gglefrack1s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>that title is stupid. this whole situation is stupid. Aoba would agree if he weren't busy fighting incestoral urges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flutters

**Author's Note:**

> TW: incest.

Aoba loved Sei. He always knew this. From the moment he laid eyes on that pale milky complexion and soft dark eyes he knew that he loved his brother with all his heart. But there were sometimes when that feeling would suddenly ring so intensely in his being that his stomach would flutter and his chest would ache whenever he saw his brother, his Sei. Aoba would try to dismissed his feelings, knowing they were a bit too strong, but Seis smiles, his laugh, his voice... every little thing about him would send tickles all over Aobas innards as if the dark haired twin himself was inside him, feathering fingertips over the younger man's organs . Aoba huffs in a vain attempt to dissipate some of the butterflies in his tummy as his thumb idly glided over his brothers shoulder. They were currently curled up on the living room couch, watching a movie. It was late and Aobas leg was far beyond cramping but he didn't want to shift and risk disrupting Sei who had made himself comfortable half laying on the younger twins chest.  Both boys were dressed in a warm sweater and comfortable pants, empty bags and cans surrounding them as testament to how long they've been sitting there .

“ Aoba? “

Aoba didn't look down when he heard Seis voice, shifting instead to accommodate the other man as arms snaked around for a hug. “ hm? “

"Thank you for doing this with me. “ He said. Something he would always say around the fourth or fifth movie in the marathon. Aoba sighed a loving sigh as he bought  his hand up to bap a knuckle on top of his brothers head.

“ I told you, you don't have to thank me. I like this. “ He responded, chuckling when Sei pouted.

“ I know, but I also know that you don't like some of the movies I pick. So I wanted to thank you for watching them with me. “ he hugged Aoba closer and the younger twin hummed in mock thought.

“ Yeah I guess they do kind of suck. “ He saids, snickering at his own joke. He stopped, however, when he heard the slightly hurt 'oh' from below  . “ Ah-hey that was a joke. I really like these movies!” Aoba sits up as the fluster turned into panic when he noticed Seis shoulders shaking. Oh god he didn't mean to make him cry! He put his hands on Seis shoulders, about to apologize profusely until he saw the smile Sei was trying to cover.

“ I-im joking. Im joking Aoba. “ The darker haired twin said between quiet laughs. Aoba nearly growled, shooting his brother a teary glare as the other put their hands up in defense.

“ You.. You're going to pay for that! “ Suddenly quiet laughter turned into breathless amused yelps as fingers skittered across the older twins torso. Sei giggled uncontrollably from Aobas onslaught, hands pushing and legs flailing as he tried to get away from his brothers relentless attack.

“ Ah A-Aoba stop! im sorry! Im sorrehhehe im sorry!"

“ Yeah youre going to be-ah-hey!”

Aoba suddenly bursted out laughing when the raven haired twin snuck his hands under the bluenettes sweater and return the treatment. He curled and twisted as he tried to escape his brothers fingers, switching their positions on the couch and pinning the elder twin down to end their little battle.

" ah Aoba, thats no fair. You're stronger than me!" Sei complained, still chuckling quietly.

"You almost killed me!"

" Oh don't be a baby!"

 Aoba laughed quietly as he braced himself on the arm of the sofa to catch his breath, he watching Sei pant beneath him with a grin still plastered on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his deep navy eyes twinkled with amusement. Aoba chuckled once more and reached up to tuck  a stray group of hair behind Sei's ear, earning him a questioning look from, his brother as he nuzzled his cheek into Aobas palm. The bluenette shook his head " ah, nothing.. " Though that was far from the truth. Aoba could feel his insides flutter as he brushed his thumb over his brothers lips while unconsciously licking his own. He felt his heart rate was pickup as  the urge to feel those lips against his filled his being.He lowers his head until his lips brushed against the soft pair of his twins, feeling the small sigh Sei let out as his eyes slipped closed. Then, a moment of clarity struck him. What was he about to do? What the hell was he even thinking? Right when he was about to pull away, he felt a pull on his shirt before  lips connect with his own in a soft tentative kiss.

Aoba froze as Sei continued to pepper his parted lips with light pecks. His eyes were still closed and his hands had found their way around the youngers shoulders. With each kiss Aoba felt less and less remorse about what they were doing. Im some places siblings kiss all the time right? Aoba slipped his hand behind his twins head, shuddering as he felt Seis hands trail over his back before gently pulling the younger twin towards their owner. He lets out a small hum at the feeling of being chest to chest and could swear he could feel Seis heart beat hard agasint his own. Suddenly he became hyper aware of everything. The tick tock of the clock, the way the couch would creak and groan whenever they shifted ,  the feel of Seis head agasint his hand, the slow, steady rising and falling of their chest with each uneven breath they took.. Everything in this moment that was  so surreal yet so real had engraved itself in all of Aobas senses. It was enough to make his head spin.

With a quiet gasp,they separate, though still staying close enough that their noses touched as they caught their breath.A heavy silence enveloped them and soon Aoba started to feel his worries clench in his gut “ S...sei..” Aoba spoke up, bringing up the unasked questioned buried in his brothers name. Was this okay? Is this what he wanted? He waited on pins and needles but Sei didn't answer. Instead he stared at Aoba with half lidded eyes  and cheeks stained red. Aoba felt his lower abdomen churn at the sight as Sei nuzzled the hand on his cheek and looked him dead in the eye. Peering into the deep navy pools he could see the desire, the lust and the love, swirling around in the determined yet soft gaze and then he understood. Sei wanted this. He wanted it just as bad as Aoba did.  With this thought in mind, the bluenette leaned down to connect their lips again, the light soft kisses being replaced with long, needy ones as Aobas tongue swiped against the parted lips of his twins. Sei obliged, receiving the warm muscle eagerly as his other hand clenched down on aobas sweater. Tongues swirled around one another and Aoba felt like he was about to melt from the inside out with how unbearably hot this made him. He shifted to get a better angel and suddenly, Sei moaned against his lips .

Aoba pulled away, worried that the sound originated from displeasure when he realized that their legs were now intertwined. He looked down at were his thigh was neatly pressed against Sei’s crouch and then, in an experimental gesture, grinds his leg into the area.

" aah.." The sound was sweet and soft and Sei looked at his brother , eyes dark and hazy as he muttered the blunettes name. Aoba shuddered. He wanted to hear that again. Shifting to the side he reconnects their lips, drinking up the quiet hums of delight as he started grinding and pressing against sei's crotch with his own. He quivered at the feeling of their hardened lengths rubbing together through the thick layers of fabric , breaking the kiss when breathing became too laborious a task.

" S-Sei.." Aoba breathed out his brothers name hot against the elder twins ear as he groaned when he felt sei shuddered beneath him. Seis hips rutting against his brothers in a growing desperation as the other clenched his teeth, grabbing seis waist and ramming their hips together through the fabric. He felt his twin turn and bury his face against the others neck as he tried to muffle the sounds he was making. Aoba trembled as he heard his name under it all and he turned to return the favor. "Sei.." Suddenly the ravens breath came short as he seized up underneath the younger twin, eyes clenched shut and mouth open in a silent cry. Aoba bit his lip as pulled back to take it all in, the sight of Sei in ecstasy causing him to follow the elder twin over the edge.

Both men panted quietly as they recovered from what just transpired. Aoba was the first to come to his senses, a lump of dread pooling in his gut. 

Oh god. Oh no what did he do. What did he just do?

His eyes darted to anywhere but his twins face, too afraid to see the disgusted expression he must be wearing. What the hell did he just make Sei do? He should have got up. Should have went and splashed his balls with cold water. Oh god what if Sei _hates_ him?

He couldn't handle that. 

He couldn't handle his brother hating him.

Aoba hopped off the couch, scrambling up the stairs as he pretended not to hear the call of his name from behind him. He ran to their room and slammed the door before sliding down against it, stomach lurching at the stain in his slacks. It wont be long before Sei would come up here, they share a room after all . He hugs his knees close to him as he fought the urge to scream and yell at his own bad decisions.

What the hell was he going to do now?

 

**Author's Note:**

> first story of ao3 and its this sinful pile off poop holy crap.  
> it wasn't beta'd and lord knows the format might be irritation for the more experienced readers so i apologize for that and accept any form of constructive crits.  
> i think i might make this into a series idk.  
> thanks for reading <3
> 
> edit: When did this get over 1000 words what


End file.
